Minna no Hikari みんなの光
by Misery Lotus
Summary: Set 1-2 years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. Hikari, Daisuke and Takeru are starting Junior High School.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

* * *

Time: 2004, Spring break, March.

It was one of those scenes he remembered vividly.

They were walking along the road to the place where their next enemy, Mugendramon was. Although unknown to where he was exactly positioned, they kept walking in the burning heat.

Then there was a quiet thud behind them. First, nobody reacted, but after a few seconds, Taichi turned around and ran towards the limp, weak body of his little sister.

_"Hikari!"_

The scene switched, and he was looking over a little girl with a wet folded handkerchief on her head lying, on the bus bay bench that was surrounded by nine figures, including himself. Her cheeks were flushed with fever and she was holding on to the whistle she wore around her neck, even when breathing weakly.

A white creature as big as a cat, with pointed ears and a long tail which had a strangely designed ring on it, asked her if she was okay. She opened her eyes, nodded, smiling, but coughing took over her and her attempts of not worrying the others was in vain.

Suddenly, a brilliant light came out of nowhere, blinding him in warmness, and the light was coming from her as they were in the underground city of Mugendramon.

The scene switched again, to the land of Piemon, in the castle, with Sora telling him he was the only one that could protect Hikari now. He nodded.

The scene switched once more. They were climbing the rope heading to the sky. Piemon threw a sword at the rope, millimeters from missing her hand. Piemon then grabbed his foot and she grabbed his hand. He told her to let go or they will both fall, but she said she will never let go. Even when Piemon cut though the rope and they were flying through the cruel, empty air, she did not let go...

"Hikari-chan!"

Takaishi Takeru woke up, unsure of what was happening. He was not aware that he was not alone until he calmed down and glanced at the window, seeing a pair of big anxious blue eyes looking back at him.

"Patamon?"

"Takeru, are you okay?"

"Ah." He replied, and turned around to look at the clock. It was 5:30AM, a bit early to wake up, even on Monday, but he decided to do so anyway.

He had been trying to avoid this for a few months now, ever since last summer when Hikari rejected Daisuke. He had been unable to contain himself then as he finally realized it, but just. It was like she suddenly got cuter.

He was trying to avoid Hikari since the second semester of his last year at Odaiba Elementary, leaving her confused every time he made up an excuse to get out of her sight. Sometimes she would follow, likely worried about his behavior, but by then he would be safelty hidden somewhere that could not be found.

Of course, it didn't really help seeing her everyday. Since it has finally happened, he'll just have to endure it.

Endure it, not enjoy it. He groaned and muffled the sound by pressing his hat to his face.

In one of the many other buildings in Odaiba, Yagami Hikari woke up very suddenly, just having had a dream of her own, and shouted the first thing that came into her head.

"Takeru-kun!"


	2. Sleepy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. DIGIMON CHARACTERS. CHARACTERS SONGS. CD DRAMAS. JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING.  
PLEASE R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Takeru, where are you going?" His mother asked him, as he was putting on his shoes with his schoolbag.

Takeru was confused. It was Monday, wasn't it?

"I am going to school, Kaasan." He said politely.

"School? But it's holidays."

"Eh...oh." Takeru wondered for an excuse. "I meant, I am going to meet with friends at school, Kaasan."

She laughed. "You are going to Junior High next month, aren't you excited?

Takeru smiled at her, and made a quick escape, saying he needs to go to the toilet but actually needing to put his bag back and switch it with Patamon instead.

"Takeru? Dou shita no?" Patamon asked.

"Not enough sleep..." Takeru yawned as he just remembered how long he's slept.

He could see Patamon didn't buy it.

"Really, I just forgot."

Patamon sniffed. "Where are we going?"

"Shiranai ne..." He said. "I'm not meeting anyone at school, I guess I'll go visit the teachers though?"

Patamon stared at him.

"Okay, okay. Where do YOU want to go?"

He thought for a moment. "I want to play with Tailmon, it's been boring since your holiday started."

Takeru couldn't agree with him, it hasn't been boring at all. First, Daisuke sent a very threatening message to his D-terminal saying "STAY AWAY FROM HIKARI-CHAN.". He couldn't help but laugh, he hadn't talked to Hikari-chan for a long time now, why would he go near her then? So he sent back a message saying "Sure, I will never be less than ten meters around her." Then once he met Iori in the corridors and listened to him complain he is the only one still in elementry school, and that makes him feel small. Besides, there are some work to be done for Junior High School.

Holidays are especially not boring this summer, so not boring.

But he didn't really want to be less than ten meters around her, that's true.

"Eh...Patamon?" he said. "How about going to see Hawkmon? Or Armadimon? Or V-mon?

"Since when do you get on so well with Daisuke, Takeru?" Patamon said, suspiciously.

"FINE! We'll go to Hikari-chan!" he shouted, a bit loudly because there was a knock on the door then.

"Get in there!" He opened the wardrobe. "Hai! Come in, please!"

His mother's face poked in. "Takeru? Hikari-chan's came to see you,"

"Eh?" he said, a little confused.

"Hi-ka-ri-chan" His mother jumped crisply from syllable to syllable. "Is here. And I have an important interview with someone, I'm sorry to leave you alone." She looked at him apoligetically.

"Maa ii deshou, Kaasan. Tell her I'll be there soon."

As soon as his mother went out, he pulled out Patamon.

"We don't have to go to Hikari-chan anymore," he said grimly.

"Eh? Nande?"

"Because she came herself."

"Sugoi!" Patamon lit up. "Did she bring Tailmon?"

Takeru stared at him.

"Okay, are you going to meet her or not?"

"Hai, hai." he said, once again grimly, and opened the door.

There Hikari-chan sat on the couch with her bag by her side, Tailmon on her lap and, seems like, an arm in a brace.

"What happened to you?" Takeru asked. Hikari looked up, Takeru normally greets people before asking them what happened, he had very good manners.

"I...kind of had a wrestling match with Oniichan and..." she cut off.

Takeru laughed, Hikari joined in and so did Tailmon and Patamon, who was about to land on Takeru's head.

"Hikari-chan is so reckless..." he muttered. "You want a drink?"

"Mn."

Takeru went to the fridge and got out two cans of soda.

He gave Hikari one of the cans, waiting for her to open hers first as good manners, and opened his. "So, what did you come here for?"

"I need some help with my pre-junior high work."

Takeru choked on his soda and started turning red.

"Eh...Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked. "Daijou...bu?"

"Hai...(cough cough), Shinpai shinaide. By the way, how come you need help with schoolwork?"

Seroiusly, this is Hikari-chan we are talking about. Who is a very good student compare to Daisuke. Who has been getting good scores for exams since grade two.

"Why didn't you ask Tachi-san?"

"Oniichan is not avalible." she muttered.

"Eh?" Takeru turned.

"Oniichan and I were arm wrestling when we were bored and somehow he twisted my arm and I broke his right hand and two of his fingers on his left hand. When we came back from the hospital he said he will never arm wrestle with me again and when I asked him for help with my homework he said something about 'It's holidays' so I came here..." Hikari mumbled.

"How can _you_ break his hand?" Takeru said with a chuckle. "You're always so fragile at fighting! At least you were."

"That's the problem, I'm not what I was." she also started to laugh too, to take back what she just said.

"Why don't you get help from Miyako-san? She has done these before."

"I called...nobody's home."

"Iori-kun?"

"None."

"Daisuke-kun?"

"That's why I came to you...there's no one else..."

"So you only come to me when there's no one else?" he said, using a perfectly normal tone.

"You might not talk to me." she muttered.

Takeru didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything, Yamato told him that's always the best solution.

"So...I haven't started my work either..." Takeru told her.

"You didn't?" she asked.

"I did have a few things to do..." Takeru said.

"Oh."

...Silence...

Meanwhile, Tailmon was chasing her tail and Patamon was trying to catch his ears and when he finally did, fell on the floor, laughing.

"Patamon, Daijoubu ka?" Takeru picked him up, and started tickling him.

"HAI! H-H-H-H-H-H-HAI!" he was laughing from being over ticklish.

He stopped tickling Patamon, and yawned.

"Not enough sleep?" Hikari asked.

"I woke up at about four this morning, thinking there's school." he replied.

"Why didn't you go back to sleep? Bad dream?"

"Maa..."

...Silence...

"Ano..." Hikari said.

"Eto..." he looked at her.

"Eh...Nanimo yo."

"Un..."

...Silence...

"I guess I better go home now then." Hikari said quietly after thirty minutes of watching Tailmon and Patamon.

"I guess too." Takeru whispered.

"See you around." She looked at him again, and departed. "Come on Tailmon, we're going."

Tailmon jumped on Hikari's lap.

"Going so soon?" Patamon groaned, clearly disappointed.

"I'll come back another time," Tailmon said. "Or you could come to visit me."

They said goodbyes and Hikari left.

After they left, something growled.

"What was that?" Takeru asked.

"I'm hungry Takeru." Patamon pointed out.

"Already? But you just-" Another growling sound, Takeru blushes. "Eh, so am I. Let's make something."

"Mn!" Patamon jumped down from Takeru's head on to the couch. "By the way, what did you mean just then by 'already'?"

"I thought we already ate." he laughed sheepishly.

He put only two piece of bread in the toaster, put jam on them, and gave them both to Patamon.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Patamon asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"You just said you were."

"Not anymore."

Patamon look at him for a brief second, then turned to his toast and started munching at top speed.

Takeru watched him eat, and fell asleep.

* * *

Hikari jumped on her bed.

Well technically, she did not jump, but you get the picture.

She didn't have problems with her set of Odaiba Junior High School Pre-Work.

Their teacher had turned into a vicious creature in grade six, thinking that grade six students should work extra hard in the holidays to catch up with work for junior high, even though it isn't _that_ much of a jump. She dosen't have to do it, but Tachi just kept warning her the bloody teacher might be right, and Hikari knew that she should believe him since three years ago on that particular day when Tachi came home with a pretty big pile of homework that looked pretty big. He probably hadn't been a very good student even in elementry but he did get a pretty low grade in his end of term exams, causing him to be grounded for a good three weeks, which happened conveniently to be half of the summer break.

Hikari finally decided to start with it.

* * *

Hikari was fidgeting a bit, partly because of the dark blue neckerchief (a rolled up fabric bandana) girls have to in Junior High that cuts into your neck and makes it a bit itchy and uncomfortable but it will be bad manners to scratch it and it is not allowed to be taken off.

She walked into the courtyard for sorting classes and finally understood why Miyako went totally crazy after her first week at Odaiba Junior High. There were so many people, all of them in green uniforms, filling the courtyard that made it look like a forest from bird's eye view. There were three sections in the courtyard, starting with the smallest one (and the first one) containing the new students and teachers of Grade junior-1. Then comes the second year students and their teachers, which are more than the first year students' teachers. At last there are the third year students, and there were so many teachers there! They must have a pretty big amount of classes...

The bike shed was next to the courtyard and also the cleaning stuff such as brooms in a place near the shed. The whole thing looked ordinary.

Hikari hurried to the first years and tried to find her friends in the first year. She wasn't allowed to go wandering off to the second years, like the rules at Junior High School on the first day set by the current principal, but Miyako would probably be coming to school with Takeru anyway, and she didn't see him anywhere this morning so far.

At the same time, Takeru had just arrived at the school gate, not sure where he should go. He heard noises somewhere, but still wasn't sure if he should go that direction. Suddenly, there were the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"Heard principal's not going to be here today huh? Say he's got business, _I_ bet he's just too lazy to come." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Or he probably is on the traffic." Another bored voice said.

"_Or_," A third voice said. "He might have transferred and went to another school and we won't ever see him again!

Takeru chuckled. He didn't know the principal was that bad.

"We should go." The second voice said. "I heard Tachi-senpai's little sister is coming here today.

This caught Takeru's attention.

"I heard she's cute." The first voice said. "I wonder if she would-"

"Sumimasen," Takeru went to them. "You know Tachi-san?"

One of the three boys looked at him. "Ehn. I do."

"We were in the soccer team. He was captian" Another boy said politely.

"How do you know him?" The last one asked.

"We're...friends." Takeru said. "By the way, do you know where to go to the first years?"

"Around the broom shed, you will get to the courtyard." The polite boy said.

"Arigato." Takeru thanked them, and ran ni the direction to the courtyard.

He barged into Daisuke.

"Takeru!" Daisuke said in a mixture of greeting, surprise and anger.

"Gomen, gomen!" Takeru laughed.

Daisuke calmed down a bit. "So...Do you know where to do?" Daisuke scratched his head, grinning a full-teeth, embarrassed grin.

"A few senpai told me it's the courtyard."

They ran towards the courtyard, and stopped at the sight of that many students. Daisuke was waving to one direction, and Takeru looked at him questioningly but was soon answered. Daisuke ran towards Hikari, waving and shouting happily.

Takeru followed Daisuke, forgetting about his promise to not be ten meters around her, and carried on forward.


	3. Taki Rin

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. DIGIMON CHARACTERS. CHARACTERS SONGS. CD DRAMAS. JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING.  
PLEASE R&R **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The banner read welcome.

The banner read welcome, but there was no sign at all of any welcomeness.

"Welcome to a new year at our wonderful school!" The principal, likes to be called 'Chief Hashiba' shouted. He was a very short and ugly man, with beady grey eyes and greyish hair, also one of those nasty, jealous people, you can see that as a first impression already. In a grey depressing suit.

"Hai, hai." A group of students mumbled boredly.

"It is wonderful to see you all here right now! You have all obviously chose the right school...apart from some people." He added quietly and directly to another group of boys and girls in a corner. They looked like first years, and they all looked kind since they were all pretty good looking. What was it they say: your heart is good and you will look good. Yeah, that explains why the principal is so hideious. His personality is horrible, that's why.

For those who don't know, this awful person only came to Odaiba Junior High in 2002 January. Before, the old principal was a very kind man, unlike him. In some way, this person randomly ended up being straight principal as the old principal retired. Hell, he gave the students here a pretty hard time.

"...Of course, I wish all of you the very best this year! Now, let's introduce ourselves some new people." Oh yeah, he loves picking on others. Normally normal principals won't give speeches and have long meetings on the first day of school, but this one _does_, which proves he is not normal.

"How about this student here?" He pointed his hand to a scared looking boy with black hair. "Kimi no namae wa?"

"B-boku wa, Oshiro Shouta desu..." He stammered.

"Hmm...Oshiro Shouta. HA!" Several people turned around to look at him, startled. "I remember you! Oshiro Shouta-kun. Your parents were involved in a case somewhere in...was it in Okinawan? Haha! Let's work together! Oshiro-kun!"

Silence.

How horrible. Hashiba didn't even say 'good to meet you' or anything. Terrible manners.

He pointed to another person, a girl with very long and neat black hair that covered her eyes completely. She was about the same height as Hikari. "Kimi no namae wa?" He asked her.

"Taki Rin desu." She said quietly, without looking up at him.

Hashiba didn't look pleased by her short reply, maybe that's why he said such a thing later that possibly only some can understand how it is so horrible.

Silence.

Taki Rin stayed motionless.

He walked around and stopped in front of another group of first years from Odaiba Elementary.

"Huh...you look familiar." He said to Takeru, his eyes narrowing nastily.

Takeru didn't do anything.

"Kimi no namae?" Hashiba asked.

"Takaishi Takeru desu." Takeru said without anything in his voice.

Hashiba grinned mischievously, suddenly looking like a bad little kid stealing pencils from the detention room. "I know your older brother."

Takeru didn't react.

"Ishida Yamato...eh?"

"Hai." Takeru said.

"If I am not mistaken...your parents divorced when you were a little kid..." He said. "How pitiful." He added so only Takeru could hear. Well, the group around him, anyway.

Daisuke was glaring knives at the principal, Hikari was looking at Takeru with an expression she used when they were facing BlackWarGreymon.

Takeru, was not doing anything.

"Hai." He said again.

Hashiba looked disappointed. "Well, I suppose you all have to go to class now! Have a great day and I hope you enjoy your time at Odaiba Junior High!" He grinned, using that as a mask of his own bad heart.

Takeru turned around, wanting to walk back to his class. But was stopped by a group of students.

"Yo, Takeru!" One said.

"Kakkoii!" A girl said. "What you did just then totally beat Hashiba up!"

"I...didn't do anything..." Takeru said slowly.

"You did!" The girl exclaimed, looking excited. "Nobody ever replied that straight forwardly to him before! You won!"

Then, the three people he met this morning walked out of the group. The one that spoke to him first in the morning took out his hand in a hand shaking manner.

"Ore Taki Rikuto da." He said nicely, not a hint of unpleasantness compared to how he spoke to Takeru in the morning. Takeru looked at his hand, and took it after a few seconds. "Yoroshiku na."

"Yoroshiku." Takeru replied.

Someone was hidden in his shadows.

Another girl came out, she had the colour of hair as Rikuto, only even darker somehow. Her eyes were even darker than her hair, and her skin was almost white, or probably it was just because of the dark contrast of her hair and eyes. "Nakagawa Ran, yoroshiku ne."

"Yoroshiku." Takeru said again. "I...think I need to go back to class now...Sumimasen."

"Daijoubu." The girl that spoke to him first said. "We need to go too. Ja ne."

"Ja." Takeru replied quickly, turning to walk to his class.

He realised that Taki Rin had fallen in pace with him.

"Konnichiwa," Takeru said, acting friendly.

"Hai." She didn't turn to look at him, still facing front.

He recognised her as someone that he had seen in his classroom. "Are you in my class?"

Taki Rin nodded.

Hikari, Miyako, Koushiro and Daisuke were watching from a distance. Miyako and Daisuke's eyebrows rosed up to the sky while Koushiro and Hikari looked unsurprised.

"Uh, Inoue-san, are you think what I'm thinking?" Daisuke went.

"Em, Motomiya-san, that depends on are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Miyako mused.

Hikari and Koushiro turned around in utter shock.

"Eh...Uh..." Mikyako and Daisuke said slowly.

Hikari and Koushiro sweatdropped.

"Uh...Hikari-chan let's go back to class!" Daisuke said quickly.

"Iie. I want to wait for Takeru-kun." Hikari replied.

"Takeru?" Daisuke mumbled. "He's so stuck in a conversation with Taki..."

"Taki-san?" Miyako turned to Daisuke as well.

"I played against his soccer club years ago." Daisuke muttered darkly. "He was truly horrible..."

Miyako, Koushiro, Hikari and Takeru, who just happened to walk past with Taki Rin started laughing.

"Hey...it's not-"

But he was cut off by their further laughter.

"Chigau."

"Eh?" Daisuke looked around for who said that.

"Anata wa chigau." Taki Rin said.

Her straight, neat fringe covered her eyes; no one would know what she was thinking.

"Ahh...class is going to start soon!" Miyako said out of the blue. "Saa, ikou!" She marched off.

"H...hai!" Koushiro followed, apparently their classrooms are in the same building, unlike the juniors, who have a building all to themselves. BUT, their building also contains the nurse offices, teacher rescource rooms, kitchen and many other, also with advanced science and computer rooms that the second and third years have to go to for some sessions.

"Eh...Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun, Taki-san, ikou...?" Hikari's voice sounded questioning.

"Ah!" Daisuke replied, marching in front of her.

"Hai." Takeru replied.

Hikari stopped, and started turning around.

Just then, something butt in.

"AHHH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS! HAYAKU!" Daisuke shouted from the distance.

"Hai!" They both yelled back, Hikari not getting a chance to turn. "Taki-san?"

Taki Rin nodded once, only slightly a half-motion, her face still partly invisible.

They walked towards the building.

* * *

They didn't know if they were lucky or not.

The teacher at class 1-A was a young pretty lady that seemed like the 'good' kind, unlike somebody called 'Chief Hashiba'.

Her name was Asanuma Nami. She had long brown hair and peachy skin, wearing normal, casual clothes. Her eyes were not too big, but at least not like beads like the principal.

Nami-sensei first had a speech about junior high school that all teachers have to give on the first day, then started arranging the books and seats.

The desks were not exactly very new, but at least they didn't have bubblegum underneath them, which is a relief.

Nami-sensei also introduced herself. She said she had being teacher in an elementary school at Shinjuku for some time but moved to this school for some reason she did not mention. She only just came to this school so she doesn't know any more than the new students.

She handed out the textbooks of subjects and then the timetables, then the day began.

* * *

Daisuke yawned.

"Ahh. I didn't know chuugaaaaakkou(yawn) is so boring..." He mumbled sleepily, his eyes barely open.

The light coming from the windows was bright. The light wind was soft and the still spring air was warm. But that didn't cure the sleepiness of Motomiya Daisuke. Hikari giggled slightly.

"Daisuke-kun..." Even though the day was pretty boring-even for her-she at least didn't fell asleep on her desk and was choosen the first student to get detention in the year. Daisuke had just finished writing the apology Nami-sensei makes detention people write. Naturally, he fell asleep while writing, but Takeru and Hikari woke him up in time as they came in the classroom to get something.

They were the Odaiba Elementary computer room. Miyako always came here after school when she started junior high, so this time Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru followed. Partly because they didn't want Iori to go there since he most likely will get lost. Not that Iori didn't volunteer.

Takeru stayed hidden under his hat (which he had put on as soon as he was allowed) and didn't make a noise.

On the New Years Eve of 2003 Takeru was the only silent person. Even though Oikawa Yukio had just sacrificed himself and the Earth had just became normal again, there were still some happiness and excitement in the air about another year.

Though, while the celebrating went on Takeru was staying in his room silently, not touching the bowl of rice cake soup his mother had made on his desk that he had asked to eat in his room.

Patamon, however, was eating as if he hadn't eaten in years.

"Takeru! This is really good!" He chirped happily.

"Have mine." Takeru pushed his bowl towards Patamon.

"Hontouni?" Patamon started eating his as well.

Back to present, Daisuke is now currently nodding off, drooling on to his bottle green jacket that used to be very clean.


End file.
